Dandelion no Hana
by MamahTiri
Summary: Perusahaan Akashi Corps bangkrut akibat penghoanata. Karyawan nya, Akashi kehilangan segalanya, dia jatuh miskin dan hidup dinjalnan, Namun. . . Pertemuannya dengan Kuroko yang secara tak sengaja, Membangkitkan semangat hidupnya lagi, dan kini waktunya Akashi menjaga Kuroko agar perusahan nya tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan Akashi corps.
1. Chapter 1

I used to think that the worst thing in life

was to end up all alone,

it's not.

The worst thing in life is the end up

with people that make you feel all alone !

.

Di Jepang yang merupakan negara maju, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal perusahaan Akashi Corps.

Banyak lulusan s1-s3 baik kyodai (Kyoto daigakku) ataupun todai (Tokyo daigakku) yang ingin kerja disana,

Akibatnya, mereka menggunakan segala cara untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan, sogok, orang dalam bahkan tidur dengan atasan mereka lakukan untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaan itu,

Alhasil, bukan bibit pegawai yang berkualitas lah yang masuk, akibatnya banyak terjadi kemunduran di perusahaan Akashi corps,

Kasus korupsi para petinggi di perusahaan, bahkan sampai penggelapan pajak mereka lakukan,

Dari 100% pegawai yang bekerja di sana, hanya 20% saja yang benar benar jujur dlam bekerja, dan sungguh perduli pada perusahaan, termasuk sang pemilik, Akashi Masaomi dan sang istri Akashi Shiori,

Mereka mencoba meminjam ke bank untukenyelamatkan perusahaannya, hampir semua bank menawarkan bantuan namun dengan licik, yaitu mereka menaikkan pinjaman bunga bahkan hampir setara renternir,

Meski perusahaan Akashi Corpa masih bisa selamat namun itu hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja, karena terbukti pada tahun 2018 perusahaan itu bangkrut,

Alhasil mereka terlilit hutang yang sangat banyak, Akashi Masaomi yang terus menerus di kejar hutang mulai setres, dan pada akhir tahun itu Masaomi dan Shiori merencanakan bunuh diri bersama,

Namun sayang yang berhasil hanya mereka berdua,

Percobaan bunuh diri dengan asap arang itu hanya bisa membunuh Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori, Sedang Akashi Seijuuro anak tunggal mereka selamat.

Karena insiden itu, pemerintah mulai bertindak dan membantu Akashi hanya dengan menghentikan dan melunasi hutang keluarga itu,

Namun tidak dengan tempat tinggal Akashi dan biaya hidupnya, karena pemerintah sudah merasa Akashi yang berusia 26 tahun itu sudah cukup usia, untuk mencari biaya hidupnya sendiri.

Namun Akashi Seijuuro yang tak tahu kiri dan kanan, harus mencari uang?

Hidupnya selalu bergelimang harta, lalu apakah ia bisa bertahan dari kerasnya hidup di kota besar seperti Tokyo,

.

.  
That Sad Moment When Your Silence

To Save Relation Consider As Your Ego...

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan deras namun tak ada yang mau memperdulikan pria yang tengah duduk di depan toko yang masih tutup sambil menatap ke tanah yang mulai basah,

Pakaiannya sudah setengah basah, namun tidak menutupi ketampanan paras, pria berambut Crimson dengan bulu wajah tipis, karena sudah lama tak di cukur.

"A-anno, Nii-san kalau disini terus nanti kehujanan dan masuk angin loh" ucap seseorang berdiri di depan Akashi, ini adalah kali pertama seseorang berbicara padanya setelah berbulan bulan yang lalu.

"Siapa?" suara serak pertanda ia belum minum untuk waktu yang lama,

"I-ini, pakailah (menyerahkan payung nya),

Sekolahku sudah dekat, jadi pakai lah.

Ah dan ini dan ini" siswa itu memberikan bento dan air minumnya pada pria asing di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau baik pada orang asing sepertiku?" ucap pria itu lemah,

"Hmpp aku entah kenapa merasa kalau Nii-san bukanlah orang jahat, jadi-

It's great when two strangers become friends but its sad when two friends become strangers. Right?

Ahhh- aku telat, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan" ucap siswa itu berlari menerjang hujan yang mulai deras,

"Siapa namamu?" teriak Akashi tiba tiba berdiri sembari memegai bento, minuman dan payung yang di berikan pemuda itu,

"Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap Kuroko melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke udara pertanda sampai jumpa lagi,

"Every single thing that has ever happened in your life is preparing you for a moment that is yet to come. Right?" ucap Akashi dengan mata heterocrom yang mulai bersinar kembali seperti 1 tahun lalu.

"Kalau dunia ini ingin aku bermain kotor, lalu kenapa aku tidak mengotori tanganku juga,

Welcome into the world, Akashi Seijuuro yang baru telah tiba, tunggu saat aku ikut bermain" ucap Akashi mulai berfikir perjalanan apa yang akan ia tempuh setelah ia menghabiskan bento ini.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（⌒▽⌒）/span/font

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

sometimes i want to die for a day

and just watch and see

who really cares.

.

Langkah kaki Akashi terus berjalan sampai ia di sebuah kediaman jepang tradisional,

Dengan ornamen kayunya yang sangat fantastik.

Akashi mengetuk gerbangnya dan pria bertubuh besar memerangi sabu lidi membukakannya dengan nada kasar ia berkata.

"HAH SIAPA!?

MAU CARI SIAPA!?" ucap pria itu,

"Katakan pada pemilik rumah ini,

Akashi Seijuuro datang setelah membuang ego nya" ucap Akashi menatap penjaga itu dengan mata heterokromnya, yang mengkilat tajam.

"BA-BAIKLAH, TUNGGU!" ucap pria itu segera berlari cepat kedalam kediaman itu,

Namun belum lama ia menunggu,

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah dan-

"Kukira kau masih memegang ego dan harga dirimu,

Sampai ku kira kau takkan kemari, Sei" ucap si pemilik rumah dengan pakaian kimono bercorak macan putih dengan latar kain hitam,

"Aku sudah membuang ego ku,

Dan kini aku hanya memiliki harga diri,

Karena itu aku datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan mu, Shuzo" ucap Akashi memanggil nama depan si pria itu.

Seketika para penjaga dan orang orang yang ada di halaman menjadi panik,

Tidak ada yang berani atau di perbolehkan, memanggil nama depan si tuan rumah kecuali sang istri, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Tapi kau mengerti bukan?

Melangkah ke rumah ini,

Meminta bantuan ku?

Berarti kau harus bertukar cangkir denganku dan menjadi bagian dari grup family ini,

Yang artinya kau akan menjadi bagian dari grup Yakuza Nijimura, Sei" ucap Nijimura Melangkah mendekati Seijuuro.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku kemari" ucap Akashi.

"Haizaki!" Panggil Chihiro.

"Katakan untuk menyiapkan ruangan untuk aku bertukar sake,

dengan anggota baru kita.

Katakan untuk membawa sake terbaik kita" ucap Nijimura tampak begitu senang.

"Ha-hai, Oyakata-sama" Lalu pria berambut abu itu pergi berlari kedalam rumah,

Sedang Nijimura tertawa lebar, menyambut kedatangan Akashi yang sebenarnya-

.

Sebuah ruangan cukup besar, dengan seorang pria beraura dingin tengah duduk di sisi ruangan,

Menggunakan kimono rapih berwarna kelabu, dengan corak bangau hitam.

Di depannya terdapat 2 cangkir sake dan beberapa botol sake lainnya yang sangat mahal.

"Aku kira siapa yang akan datang,

Bukankah dia sepupu jauh Shuzo-san" ucap Chihiro menyiapkan sake di sisinya,

Seketika Nijimura dan Akashi sangat terkejut, Akashi langsung menatap curiga pada pria itu.

"Tenanglah, dia istriku.

Dia tak mungkin mengkhianatiku,

Dia seorang beta, namun memiliki kemampuan layaknya alpha,

Bukankah itu menarik?" ucap Nijimura duduk di sisi Chihiro.

"Hmp, dan nama istrimu adalah?" ucap Akashi ikut duduk.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro,

tapi sekarang Nijimura Chihiro" ucap Nijimura mantap dan bangga.

"Mayuzumi?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba merasa aneh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Remember

it's just a bad day,

not a bad life.

.

"Keluarga Nijimura dan Mayuzumi bukannya bermusuhan?

Lalu baga-" ucap Akashi cukup terkejut,

"Aku menculiknya dan menyentuhnya setiap hari,

sampai dia jatuh cinta pada tubuhku-"

BUKKK!

Tiba tiba entah panci muncul dari mana, mengenai tepat di wajah Nijimura hingga ia bisa berhenti berbicara,

"Shuzo-san aku harap,

kamu berhenti berbicara omong kosong di saat penting seperti ini" ucap Chihiro tersenyum sama menyeramkannya dengan senyum Akashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chihiro.

Itupun penting, apa lagi saat-" ucap Nijimura tiba tiba merasa aura yang sangat berbahaya dari Chihiro.

"Baguslah kau berhenti, kalau tidak.

Maka 1 bulan ke depan tidurlah di luar" ucap Chihiro membuang mukanya,

". . ." dan Akashi hanya bisa diam, melihat drama sabun di depannya itu.

"Otto, Suman suman~" ucap Nijimura akhirnya sadar akan tatapan menyakitkan dari Akashi.

Hari itu Akashi dan Nijimura pun bertukar sake, yang artinya dia telah resmi,

menjadi bagian dari Nijimura group,

Salah satu Yakuza family terbesar setelah, Aomine family.

.

Sudah 1 tahun hampir menginjak 2 tahun, Akashi menjadi tangan kanan Nijimura Shuzo.

Dan ia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, meski dari kejauhan,

Alias STALKING!?

.

.

Bulan ini, adalah bulan musim semi,

Dimana kupu kupu putih ke kuningan mulai beterbangan,

Bagai salju di musim semi,

Menebarkan aroma wangi bunga,

dan Akashi di panggil ke ruangan tengah oleh oyakata-sama.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah,

Nijimura Shuzo,

Namun begitu Akashi sampai di ruangan Nijimura,

Dia justru di sambut oleh pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan,

Nijimura tengah duduk dengan pakaian bagian depan terekspos,

dan Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah tidur dengan paha Nijimura sebagai bantal nya,

Tubuh Mayuzumi hanya terbungkus selimut tebal di atasnya, tanpa terekspos apapun kecuali wajahnya.

"Masuklah Sei, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Nijimura sembari mengelus rambut sang istri, meski sebenarnya Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah seorang pria.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Akashi langsung masuk dan duduk di hadapan Nijimura Shuzo.

"Ada apa?" ucap Akashi tanpa basa basi.

"Ma ma ma~

Jangan tegang seperti itu,

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan,

Kau sudah bergabung di family ku selama hampir 2 tahun

Sei, kau selalu melakukan segalanya sendiri,

Tidak kah sudah waktunya kau memiliki kaki tanganmu sendiri,

Sama seperti kau menjadi kaki tanganku,

Disaat aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun,

Dari tempat ini" ucap Nijimura menatap sendu sang istri.

"Shuzo, kau tahu bukan.

Aku sudah tak bisa percaya pada orang lain lagi?" ucap Akashi seolah mengingat kenangan masalalu.

"Jadi kau juga tidak percaya padaku?

Sei" ucap Nijimura kini tersenyum,

"Shuzo, bukan-" ucap Akashi jadi tidak enak.

"Berhenti lah mencari alasan, Sei" ucap Nijimura kini menatap serius Akashi.

"Huft, wakatta, wakatta.

Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu,

Di tatapmu seperti itu,

Aku bisa mati" ucap Akashi bercanda, sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Setelah aku menemukan mereka, aku akan membawanya kemari,

Dan menghadapmu" ucap Akashi lagi.

"Wakatta" ucap Nijimura kini kembali berfokus pada Chihiro.

.

.  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Today I caught myself smiling

for no reason,

then I realized

I was thinking about you.

.

.  
Nijimura group sebenarnya adalah kelompok Yakuza yang putih,

Dalam artian, mereka tidak melakukan kejahatan,

Mereka justru sering menjadi informan bagi detektif dan polisi negara,

Dalam artian mereka adalah sejenis mata mata atau pekerja kasar yang membantu pemerintah,

.

Akashi tengah berjalan di taman, dimana banyak sekali pasangan yang tengah berkencan,

Namun karena ia lapar, Akashi yang kini selalu hemat,

Ia tak mau, apa yang dulu terjadi padanya terulang kembali,

Jadi Akashi membeli makan di majiba,

Burger medium dan minuman jus jeruk segar,

Namun saat Akashi hendak keluar ia tiba tiba di tabrak oleh seorang wanita,

Begitu ia keluar majiba.

Namun belum selangkah wanita itu berlalu,

Akashi langsung menghentikan wanita itu,

"Kembalikan, percuma kau mengambil dompetku,

Karena gak ada uang tunainya,

Hanya kartu ATM dan kartu identitas ku saja" ucap Akashi tersenyum mengerikan,

Seketika wanita itu menangis,

Wanita cantik, berpakaian terbuka,

Dengan tubuh yang sangat Seksi dan indah,

Rambut berwarna gulali,

Dengan mata yang mulai berlinangan air mata,

Ia seolah tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan,

Wanita itu tampak tampak tak terbiasa untuk mencuri,

Akashipun tahu akan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" ucap Akashi dengan lembut,

Kalau dirinya yang dahulu mungkin wanita di depannya ini sudah habis di caci maki olehnya,

Namun dirinya yang dahulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda,

"Belum~" ucap wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, ayo makan dulu,

Aku yang bayar, jadi tidak usah takut.

Aku, Akashi Seijuuro,

Siapa namamu?" ucap Akashi masuk kembali sembari mempersilahkan wanita itu ikut masuk ke majiba kembali.

"Momoi Satsuki" ucap wanita itu awalnya ragu, namun ia tetap masuk kedalam majiba.

.

Momoi Satsuki, wanita dengan keadaan keluarga yang broken home.

Ia dulu tinggal bersama sang ibu sampai ia lulus SMA,

Namun semua berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu,

Dimana sang ibu menjualnya kepada seorang pria tua, untuk menjadi pemuas napsu pria hidung belang itu,

Momoi kabur dan kini ia tinggal di jalanan,

Hampir sama seperti Akashi dahulu.

Itu semua adalah cerita yang dia katakan saat ditanya Akashi, ia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari ceritanya itu, Akashi yang sekarang tahu bila seseorang tengah berbohong,

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan sekolah?" ucap Akashi kini serius,

"Emp, aku gak mau menjadi perempuan murahan-" ucap Momoi namun di potong oleh Akashi,

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membiayaimu.

Sekolah apa yang kamu mau?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba tentu membuat Momoi tidak langsung percaya,

"Kenapa Akashi-san mau menolongku?" ucap Momoi takut untuk bertanya lebih.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya

Gift and take,

Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu, Sampai kamu lulus,

Tapi sebagai gantinya,

Saat aku membutuhkan bantuan,

Kamu harus mau membantuku?" ucap Akashi serius,

"Membantu seperti apa~?" ucap Momoi takut.

"Kamu mau sekolah di bidang apa?

Di bidang itulah kamu harus membantuku kelak,

Namun tenanglah aku takkan menyuruhmu membunuh seseorang kok" ucap Akashi kini tersenyum.

"Ah aku mau sekolah hukum~" ucap Momoi meragu, karena sekolah hukum tentu saja sangat mahal bukan main,

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo selesaikan makanmu,

Mari kita ke kediaman Nijimura,

Aku tinggal disana" ucap Akashi.

"Ni-nijimura?

Grup Yakuza pemerintah itu?

A-akashi-san bekerja di sana?" ucap Momoi sangat terkejut,

Karena banyak sekali yang ingin bekerja di sana, bahkan menjadi abdi bawah pun tak ada yang menolak.

"Ah, ya.

Aku tangan kanannya Nijimura Shuzo" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

Barulah Momoi sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan dengan mencoba mencuri dompet Akashi,

Adalah kesalahan yang sangat amat fatal.

"Eh?"

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama Akashi memiliki anak buah pertamanya yang kelak,

akan sangat mambantu hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya kelak,

TBC 


End file.
